Ogo's Birthday
Ogo's Birthday is the twentieth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot In an attempt to avoid their annoying neighbor, Ogo's, birthday party, Robot and Monster visit the city's Sewage Treatment Plant - a surprisingly wonderous theme park full of amazing attractions. Characters *Robot *Monster *Ogo *Gart *Moby *J.D. *Spitfire Trivia *It is unknown exactly how old Ogo would've become in this episode (despite that he lied and it wasn't exactly his birthday, only a way to spend time with Robot and Monster), a question which also applies to every character in the series, including the older ones such as Gart, Nessie, and even Mr. Wheelie. *When Ogo mentioned he would be serving baconless tacos at his party, his bacon allergy is mentioned once again in this episode. The first episode in which it was revealed was in Nobody Panic. *Apparently, Ogo has motion sickness, as he is shown vomiting on a ride in the sewage treatment plan at the end. He claims that he vomits when he's alone on such rides, although he sometimes vomits in company. *This marks the third time we see the Sewage Plant. The first time was in Blinking Light, and the second time was on Speeding Ticket. **Also, this marks the first time we see the plant's 'carnivals'. **It is also the second time we see the entire plant. The first was in Speeding Ticket. *Goof: When Ogo threw up the second time, his vomit wasn't shown. *When Monster wore a party hat for Ogo's birthday, his bowler hat is worn beside it. Quotes (in order to get tickets to go to the Sewage Plant) Robot: You want me to clean the furnace?! Gart: Well, it's not going to clean itself. Well, it would, but I'd have to press a button that's way over there. (pointing toward button panel right next to him) Monster: Time to go to the Sewage Plant tour! (J.D. and Spitfire roll by) Spitfire: You guys are going on a tour of the Sewage Plant? Robot: Anything's better than going to Ogo's birthday party, right? (laughs) Spitfire: Ogo's birthday party? (laughs) I don't know anybody who'd be caught dead at that creepfest! Robot: (contemplates with slight guilt as J.D. and Spitfire zoom off) (after finding out Ogo had tricked them the entire time about his 'birthday') Monster: You know what? I'm not sure I still want to be your friend! (storms off) Robot:'' (feeling slightly elated and smirks at Ogo)'' What are you going to do? (follows after Monster) I know it wasn't easy...(to Monster), but you said what you needed to. I'm proud of you, Monster.'' (looks over to see him gone)'' Monster? Monster: Oh, Ogo! (Robot turns around, horrified to see Monster hugging Ogo in guilt) Monster: I'm so sorry! I want to be your friend again! Please forgive me! Robot: (fuming in disbelief...then whacks self with pinata stick) (at the Sewage Plant once again, bringing along Ogo) Monster: Just wait until you see Ride #2! Ogo: (sits beside Robot) I hope you don't mind if I ride by you. If I sit by myself on these rides, I throw up. Sometimes, I throw up anyway. (vomits) Robot: (disgusts) Uhh... Ogo: Sorry about that! (vomits again) And that too! Gallery finger trap.png ogo's shirt.png confused ogo.png gart tickets.png robot hat.png sewage treatment plant.png fun park.png Screen shot 2012-08-28 at 6.05.14 PM.png odd ogo face.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 8.54.49 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 8.55.01 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 8.55.29 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 8.55.41 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-03 at 8.44.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.44.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.43.43 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.43.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.45.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.44.31 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.46.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.47.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-12 at 11.47.47 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster